I Love You
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Kuroko's POV "Aku tidak tahu apa rasa cinta ini akan abadi, meski begitu, aku juga belum mengerti sebesar apa rasa suka Furihata-kun kepadaku". /FuriKuro


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **"I Love You More"**

 **By Lean Aviliansa**

 **Warning : boyxboy, typo, OOC**

 **Summary : Kuroko's POV "Aku tidak tahu apa rasa cinta ini akan abadi, meski begitu, aku juga belum mengerti sebesar apa rasa suka Furihata-kun kepadaku".**

 **Selamat Membaca (~'o')~**

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang siswa SMA Seirin tahun kedua. Aku tidak begitu terkenal dan bahkan terkadang teman-temanku tak menyadari keberadaanku. Itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa aku alami sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, di SMP Teiko. Walaupun susah untuk di _notice,_ aku masih mempunyai teman yang sudah biasa dengan hawa keberadaanku yang tipis, jadi dimanapun aku berada dia bisa menyadarinya.

Namanya Kagami Taiga, dia seorang Jepang yang sejak kecil tinggal di Amerika, dan baru kembali ke Jepang tahun ini, katanya dia akan melanjutkan SMA dan kuliah di Jepang. Ayahnya bilang ini untuk melatihnya mandiri dan juga agar lebih mengenal Jepang, karena bagaimanapun dia masih ada darah dari orang Negeri Sakura. Tapi aku yakin Ayah Kagami-kun hanya bosan mempunyai anak seperti Kagami-kun dan ingin merasa bebas tanpa keberadaannya, tentu saja setiap aku mengatakan hal itu pada Kagami-kun dia akan mencengkram kepalaku hingga rambutku rasanya akan copot seketika. Aku jadi khawatir akan menjadi botak di usiaku yang masih belia ini.

Aku ini kurang peka, berhati dingin dan aku sedikit lambat dalam mengartikan perkataan orang lain. Itu yang sering mereka katakan tentang diriku. Tidak salah juga, aku memang orang yang seperti itu. Mereka juga bilang aku adalah orang yang membosankan. Tidak masalah mereka mau bilang apa, sejak awal aku memang tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Seperti saat ini, aku yang malah tidur siang di kelas saat acara festival sekolah dan baru bangun saat festival sudah selesai.

Betapa bodohnya diriku. Namun, walaupun begitu aku mempunyai orang yang spesial untukku. Kekasihku, Furihata Kouki, kita pernah satu kelas saat kelas satu, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, namun yang pasti dia adalah orang yang berkebalikan sifatnya denganku.

"Tetsu-kun, akhir-akhir ini aku berfikir bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum aku, aku jadi khawatir dan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." Hari ini seperti biasa, Furihata-kun datang ke kalasku saat istirahat, bersama dengan temannya.

"Eh, ti... tidur siang saja kalau begitu, Furihata-kun."

"Kejam... Tetsu-kun kejam...padahal aku benar-benar khawatir, dan lagi wajahmu begitu seram." Entah kenapa Furihata-kun mengataiku kejam, dan dia bahkan mendapatkan tepukan "mohon bersabar" dari temannya.

"Eh..eh.. Furihata-kun. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, masih belum tentu kan kita akan bersama selama itu."

"Tetsu-kun benar-benar kejam, apa Tetsu-kun tidak percaya cinta?"

"Eh, aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi kalau aku kehilangan Furihata-kun, aku juga akan merasa sedih."

"Ah, Tetsu-kun, aku sangat menyukaimu!" Tiba-tiba saja Furihata-kun memelukku sambil berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku, di depan orang banyak. Ah, betapa malunya aku.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya makan, mm... enaknya makan kare nih. Tetsu-kun mau ikut?"

"Eh, tidak, aku sudah membawa bekal."

"Mmm... ya sudah. Dadah Tetsu-kun!"

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis, apalagi hubungan kami baru berjalan selama 3 bulan. Memang sih, aku akui kalau Furihata-kun benar-benar orang yang romantis, bahkan dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku, setiap waktu. Namun, terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya karena sifatku yang kurang paham dengan perkataan orang lain, membuat Furihata-kun sedih dan pula belum pernah sekalipun aku mengatakan suka padanya.

Suatu ketika, Furihata-kun datang untuk meminta izin padaku,

"Tetsu-kun, aku diajak teman satu kelasku untuk ikut menginap acara retreat belajar."

"Terus?"

"Aku boleh ikut tidak?"

"Boleh." Ya memang buat apa dilarang, lagipula dia kan mau belajar, belajar itu penting, apalagi kalau bersama teman banyak pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kan?

"Beneran nih? Tapi ada ceweknya lho."

"Iya, beneran, kan kamu cuma mau belajar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih ya, Tetsu-kun." Padahal sudah ku izinkan, tapi kenapa Furihata-kun terlihat sedih ya?

Sabtu pagi, Furihata-kun bilang bahwa dia akan berangkat hari ini jam 10, aku tidak mengantarnya, lagipula untuk apa, dan aku kini bermain ke rumah Kagami-kun. Biasanya kami akan bermain video game atau hanya akan membahas hal-hal tentang basket, dan juga tentang hubunganku dengan Furihata-kun. Seperti saat ini,

"Kau mengizinkan Furihata untuk ikut retreat?" Tanya Kagami-kun sedikit terkejut sambil memakan _hot dog_ ukuran besar.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, Kuroko, aku tidak tahu apayang membuat Furihata tertarik padamu, kau ini lambat sekali ya. Kau tahu, di acara itu Fukuda akan ikut, yang artinya mantan pacar Furihata akan ada disana. Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Eh, mantan pacar? Ta-tapi bukannya kalau sudah menjadi mantan berarti sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan? Lagi pula diasana banyak teman-teman yang lain."

"Kau jangan terlalu santai begitu, Kuroko. Ku dengar mantannya itu masih sering dekat-dekat dengan Furihata, lho."

"Eh, benarkah?!"

Mendengar semua itu, aku menjadi sangat khawatir. Aku tidak ingin Furihata-kun berpaling dariku, aku tidak ingin Furihata balikan dengan mantan pacarnya, meninggalkanku. Aku bingung. Aku kalang kabut, harus bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mencegah Furihata-kun untuk ikut acara retreat bersama teman-temannya, dan juga mantannya. Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah berlari menuju stasiun, dimana Furihata akan melakukan perjalanannya.

"Furihata-kun...jangan-" Ah, tidak, Furihata-kun sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Apakah ini sempat? Apakah dia mendegarku?

"Eh...Tetsu-kun?"

"Jangan pergi. Furihata-kun tidak boleh ikut retreat, dan... dan juga, aku tidak mau Furihata-kun menginap bersama mantan Furihata-kun."

"Tetsu-kun..." Aku yang masih berusaha mencari nafas tidak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh Furihata-kun. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, Tetsu-kun." Mendengarnya membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Furihata-kun. "Terima kasih, sudah mencegahku." Begitu katanya, aku hanya bisa tertawa, tak pernah terfikir bahwa Furihata-kun akan berterima kasih karena sudah ku cegah.

Hari Senin, seperti biasa, Furihata-kun datang lagi ke kelasku saat jam instirahat.

"Tetsu-kun, aku susah tidur lagi nih, aku masih kepikiran bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun meninggal duluan sebelum aku."

"Kalau begitu Furihata-kun meninggal duluan saja."

"Eh, kejam... Tetsu-kun memang tidak mencintaiku. Huhuhu"

"Kita kan belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi kalau kita tidak akan bersama lagi, aku akan selalu mengingat saat terakhir aku bersama Furihata-kun."

"Tetsu-kun!" Furihata-kun memelukku dengan erat, seperti aku akan hilang jika dia melepas pelukannya.

"Furihata-kun, sesak. Lepaskan aku." Melihat aku kewalahan, Furihata-kun segera melepas pelukannya, namun tangannya tetap tak mau lepas dari pundakku.

Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti apa itu suka, apa itu rasa cemburu, dan rasa tak ingin kehilangan. Setelah bertemu dengan Furihata-kun dan bersamanya, aku menjadi bisa merasakan itu semua. Rasa yang menyakitkan namun sangat nyaman diwaktu bersamaan. Hal yang aku rasakan terhadap Furihata-kun, seorang.

"Furihata-kun, aku menyukaimu."

 **Hai, hai, lama tidak bertemu.**

 **Aku datang membawa FuriKuro.**

 **Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tertarik dengan hubungan antara Furihata dan Kuroko. Sekali lagi aku menyukai pairing yang tidak biasa. Hahahaha**

 **Gimana menurut kalian? Cocok nggak mereka berdua? Pantes nggak kalau dilanjut lagi hubungan mereka?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca..**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ~('o'~)**


End file.
